Maco Jerzy
Tribute by Kman528 District partners with Cario Paradox. Information Name: Maco Jerzy District: 6 Age: 16 Height: 5'7 Weapon: Machete, Mace Strengths: Maco is very fast, she can run easy distances without even breaking a sweat. As well as her running skills, Maco is a very beautiful girl. Which she can use to get sponsors and to get allies from boys that become attracted to her. Also she is a good thinker and is always on her toes being sly. Weaknesses: Maco isn't very strong, but she does prefur close range weaponry. Also Maco has never swam in her life, which could be a terrible downfall for her in the arena. Personality: Maco is a very srong willed person, if somebody says that she can't do something, she goes to the extenses to prove that person wrong. Also Maco has lots of high confidence in herself, she isn't cocky, but believes that she can do anything that she puts her mind to, and that's what makes her a strong player. But in the end, Maco is very kind and has a beautiful personality, just don't offend her tell her something that she can't do, because she'll prove you wrong. Backstory: Maco lives in the small District of 6. She was born into a single parent family. It was only her, her older sister and her mother. Maco was very poor, which meant that the whole family took to the streets to find jobs and money to help them survive. By the time Maco was 5 years old, her mother was working three low paying jobs. One, at a factory, where cars were made and shipped to the Capitol everyday. The second, working at a small stand in the District market, selling small trinkets and medallions. That job was probably the lowest paying of all. And finally, her last job, working part time at the District prison as a cafeteria lady. Maco's mother hated all of her occupations, but she knew that in order for her and her daughters to survive and continue to live in the District, she would have to work as hard as she could. Once Maco turned 11, she was signed on part time at a small trainyard near the edge of her District, but her job had nothing to do with trains, her job was to clean the station and make sure that the District train station was presentable if someone important came into the District, which rarely happened. At first Maco liked doing work like this, but as her boss slowly started getting involved with her, she slowly started hating it. Her boss was cruel, and abusive, he would always hit her, or give her less than usual pay if she screwed up something that was only a little problem. But, just like her mother, she had continued working her job, despite her hatred for her boss, just to be able to have food for dinner. As Maco grew up, she was considered one of the fine beauties of District 6, she had many gentleman callers, but she never realized, nor was looking for a relationship, she was too caught up in working for life. She didn't have time to balance a boyfriend on top of that. Many boys asked her out though, despite her reapeated denials, each time she told them the same answer. "I'm not looking for a relationship." But the boys never seemed to get that into their heads. So through the course of her life, she grew up, becoming more beautiful as the days go by, and becoming a hard working employee, by the time she was 14, she was promoted to a job on the trainyards. Doing inspections on the trains, making sure the cars were up to code and working. She liked this, things were starting to get better for her and her family. One day her mother took Maco and her sister to the shop that she works at making cars and repairing vehicles. Maco enjoyed her day, seeing what her mother had to do all the time. It opened her eyes as to actually how hard her mother worked. But disaster struck, one of the crane machines that was moving a car to the other side of the shop had a malfunction and dropped ther car, falling straight for Maco who was examining the handy work of one of the mechanics. A boy named Facil saw the scene and pushed Maco out of the way. The car landed on Facil's legs, crushing them instantly. Facil was rushed to the hospital, they did imediate surgery and amputated his legs from the knee down. Maco was shooken up, and wasn't the same for a few days. She couldn't believe what Facil did for her, she couldn't believe what bravery a complete stranger had. Thankfully enough, Facil's family was quite rich and put forward a good amount of money to get him artificial legs. Every day after the accident, Maco visited the hospial to check up on Facil to make sure he was okay. Maco didn't know why, or how, but she was starting to have a growing affection for him. She was still in shock as to why he risked his life to save hers, but that's what she liked most about him, his bravery. Each day that she visited, Facil and her laughed, and shared stories and enjoyed each other's company. Maco felt as he was a long lost friend, the missing piece in her life. One night Maco and Facil shared a kiss and Maco fell deeply in love with him afterwards, knowing that he was the one. To this day Maco and Facil are dating, but in the back of her mind, Maco wonders if she loves him for him, or what he did to save her life. Strategy: Go solo or make a small alliance and survive any way possible. Games Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Characters